The Vacation Initialization
by marcelb
Summary: Leonard's vacation is starting today. All his friends are going to be away, which leaves him alone with a certain blonde goddess for an entire weekend, until she has to go to work on Monday. And Leonard knows exactly how he wants to spend that time, though Penny seems to have slightly different plans. Set in the summer of 2014 and M-rated for a reason.
1. Friday

**A/N: Another M-rated fic (people seemed to have like my previous attempt), not intended for kids. Not much of a plot in this one. Who needs that, right? Don't own anything to do with BBT, don't make any money.**

* * *

Leonard walked up the last flight stairs in a happy mood. This was the start of his vacation. As a bonus, Sheldon had been forced to take up some vacation time again and had decided to spend a week in Texas with his family and, most surprisingly, Amy. Raj also had a vacation planned and was going to India straight after the presentation he was giving at Cambridge. Howard and Bernadette had just left on a four day romantic getaway, which left him alone with a certain gorgeous waitress slash actress for an entire weekend.

He knew Penny had had an early shift today, and so he had left work early, his work completed anyway. And so, here he was, knocking on apartment 4B on Friday afternoon, at four thirty pm. He frowned when there was no answer, but found the door was unlocked. Once inside he realized why Penny hadn't answered: the shower was running.

He grinned slightly as he walked to her bedroom. He took off his shirt, pants and socks, leaving on his boxers, and laid down on the bed, turning onto his side, facing the closed bathroom door. He lay there for maybe two minutes before the water was turned of and the door opened moments later.

His grin morphed into shock as he saw a totally naked woman he did not know exit Penny's shower. She was a tall redhead, curvy in all the right spots, and he quickly averted his eyes when he realized he was staring at a naked woman who was not his girlfriend. She hadn't seen him, as she wrapped her hair into the towel and he quietly moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, intent on fleeing the potentially very embarrassing scene.

He cursed himself when his eyes had once again turned to the naked, unknown woman. A drop of water was traveling down her breast, briefly pausing on top of her nipple, before sliding off of it, dropping to the floor. What was worse, his body was now betraying him, providing clear evidence that he had noticed her.

"Oh! You're Leonard, right?"

He looked up to see her questioning look. "Uh, yeah." He averted his eyes when he realized she'd seen where his eyes had been.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you. Penny told me a lot about you." Because he had averted his gaze, he was surprise to be hugged tightly. With him sitting on the edge of the bed, and her tallness, her breasts were pushed against his chin, and he felt himself grow harder.

She released him then. "You have no idea who I am, do ya?"

He looked up again, forcing himself to look at her face, which wasn't easy when her large breasts where right in between his eyes and her face. "Uh, no. I'm assuming you're a friend of Penny?"

She nodded briefly, making her breasts bop up and down. "Yeah, I'm Kirstie."

"Ah, I see you guys already met."

At the sound of Penny's voice, he quickly turned his head around, hoping he could assure her nothing happened and if she would please not break up with him.

"Yep," Kirstie answered. "He's not very talkative, though."

Penny smirked. "That's probably because you keep pushing your breasts against him." She walked over and kissed Leonard on the lips, before turning to the redhead. "I got enough food and drinks for the entire weekend."

Kirstie smiled. "Great! We're gonna have so much fun."

Leonard frowned, looking alternatingly at Penny and Kirstie. Penny didn't in the least seem to be bothered by the fact that her naked friend had just pushed her breasts against his face. Furthermore, it seemed the two women had made plans for the weekend, which was a bit of a disappointment for Leonard, as he had hoped to spend the weekend with her.

"I know, right? Listen, I'm gonna take a bath. Leonard, Sweetie, you're in charge of entertaining Kirstie until I'm done."

Leonard's head snapped to Penny. "Entertaining her?" He stood up and moved over to Penny, temporarily forgetting he still had a semi hard-on. "You know I'm not good at entertaining people, definitely not strangers."

Penny smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something." She looked down briefly and smirked. "Removing your boxers might be a great starting point."

Leonard glanced back toward Kirstie, who was looking at the both of them with an amused smile. He turned back to Penny when her last statement filtered through. "Wait, what?"

"I thought he was a genius," Kirstie asked Penny with a note of amusement in her voice.

Penny grinned. "He is. He just has never been in this situation, have you, Leonard?"

Leonard looked back once more to find Kirstie standing a lot closer.

"Baby," Penny said, drawing his attention back to her. "I want you to do her."

"What? But," he glanced back briefly again, his eyes still drawn to the naked woman behind him. "What about you?"

Penny smiled. "I already did her. Honey, listen, I just want you to level the playing field for the rest of the weekend."

"Level the… Wait, are you suggesting that," he swallowed, "uhm, the three of us are, uh..."

She kissed him on the lips. "Yes, that is what I'm suggesting. We're not leaving the apartment or wear anything until I have to go to work monday late morning." Her thumbs hooked under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his erection. "And I just know we're gonna have a lot of fun."

Leonard started to feel the beginning of an asthma attack and was thankful for Penny providing him with an inhaler. While using it, his mind was going over what was happening here. His girlfriend asked him to have sex with the buxom redhead behind him. Or was she testing him? After all, she had gotten very jealous whenever other women, like Alex, had shown any interest in him. He voiced the thought.

"Baby, this is not like those times. I know Kirstie is not trying to take you away from me, and I trust you both. Honey, I just want the three of us to have a lot of fun. You want this to, right? I mean," she pointed down at his erection, "you obviously find her attractive. Aren't you curious what it's like having sex with her? Or with her and me together?"

Did he find the redhead attractive? He could hardly deny it, given the fact he hadn't been able to not look at her. Was he curious about having sex with two women? Again, the answer had to be yes. "Yeah," he finally said.

Penny smiled. "Good." She removed her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her shorts and panties followed her top to the floor. "I'll be running my bath now." She glanced at Kirstie briefly. "You two, have fun."

Leonard looked back over his shoulder as he felt two round breasts being pressed against his back, while Kirstie's arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm glad you agree," Kirstie said.

Leonard turned his head toward Penny, to make sure she really was okay with it. She smirked at him. "If you think I'm loud, wait 'til she climaxes." She winked, before closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Penny definitely had been right about her boyfriend not being the type to jump her at first sight, Kirstie thought. Despite appearing naked in front of him, and then later pressing her assets in his face, he hadn't jumped at the opportunity. Yes, he had looked at her, but nothing that had made her feel uncomfortable. In fact, he had seemed uncomfortable, conflicted over his autonomic reaction to her and his rational mind telling him to be loyal to Penny.

It had taken Penny quite some time to even convince him this was something she wanted, that he had her permission. And right now, he kept glancing toward the bathroom door. She grabbed his hand and placed it against her breast and smiled in victory when he gently squeezed once, and then again. "They're not made of china, Handsome." She used her right hand on her right breast to prove her point.

He glanced up briefly, a slight blush combined with an insecure smile on his features. His squeezing became stronger, and he even dared to move her breast around a little. Still, he glanced back to the bathroom door and she thought she knew why. "Are you afraid she'll hear you?"

He glanced back to the bathroom door, before looking back up at her. "Little bit. I mean, the water is running now, so I know she won't hear us now, but..."

"How about we move over to the living room, then? Would that make you feel more at ease?"

"I think so."

Kirstie smiled at him, mostly because she had released his hand but he was still playing with her breast. She placed her arm around him, pressing him against her for a second or so. "Alright, let's go there then." She released him and took a step back. She unwrapped the towel from her hair, dropping the item on the floor. With her hands she straightened her hair, making sure to exaggerate her movements, well aware of what Leonard was looking at.

She grabbed the inhaler from the little table next to the bed and walked toward the living room, conscious of the fact that he would now get his first view of her backside. She stopped at the door frame to turn around and give him an encouraging smile. "You coming, Tiger?" She remained in her spot as he swallowed, looked behind him one more time, and then finally nodded once.

Kirstie realized she needed to make him feel more comfortable or their planned weekend might never happen. She placed the inhaler on the coffee table and turned back to Leonard, who had followed her but seemed unsure on what to do. She smiled at him again and motioned to the couch. "Why don't you sit down. Do you want something to drink? I know Penny has some wine."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Wine."

He finally sat down and Kirstie nodded in approval. "Wine it is." She turned around to head over to the kitchen. Penny had shown her earlier where everything was, so that Kirstie wouldn't have to ask every time she needed something. She grabbed two glasses and placed them on the island, then turned back to grab the wine.

She was keenly aware of Leonard's eyes following her every move, but decided to not say anything until she was sure he was more at ease. She put the wine back and then carried the two glasses over to the coffee table. She sat down next to him and turned sideways to face him. "So, I guess I should tell you a little about me. Like I said earlier, Penny told me all about you, but she never mentioned me to you, right?"

He simply nodded at her, but seemed too shy to look at her. Penny had told her this might happen, so Kirstie wasn't offended. "Well, I was born and raised in Fremont, Nebraska. When I was twelve, we moved to Omaha, and that's when I met Penny. We became friends and by the time we became sexually active, we started to experiment with each other. We both enjoyed it very much whenever we were having our, let's call them 'play dates,' but we were both much more interested in guys. But there's always been this physical attraction between the two of us. I mean, I've experimented with a couple of other women, but it never gave me quite the same level of satisfaction. I think Penny had the same experience."

She took a sip from her wine. "Anyway, I moved away to college and a few years later, Penny moved here. I now have a job in New York, so we don't get to play much. But we always maintained contact, so when my boss had a project in LA, I volunteered on the one condition I'd get a few days off once the project ended." She spread her arms. "So, here I am."

He smiled a little at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Kirstie shrugged. "Sure, shoot."

He briefly stared up at the ceiling, apparently trying to gather his thoughts. "See, here's the thing. As you probably guessed, this is kinda new to me."

She gave a nod when he paused, placing her hand on his upper leg. "You know what they say, there's first time for everything."

"Right," he said, smiling briefly. "I'm just wondering… I mean… Am I the only one who's never done this?"

She chuckled. "I'm sure you're not the only one who's never had a threesome."

He smiled again. "Yeah, I was referring to this specific instance. Have you ever, you know..."

She smiled. "Yes, I have." She paused. "I don't think Penny ever has, though. I mean, I've asked her a few times to join me and whoever my boyfriend was at the time, but she always declined. And she never asked me, so I'm guessing it's going to be a new experience for her as well." Kirstie's hand was now gently stroking his erection, but it took a little before Leonard realized it. "Want me to stop," she asked, hoping he didn't.

He glanced back briefly toward the bedroom and then turned back to her, a smile forming. "No. Penny expects us to do this."

Kirstie smiled broadly, pleased that he finally was on the same page as Penny and her. "Good, because I didn't want to," she said. She adjusted her body so she could bend down. She began licking and then slid off the couch to sit in between his legs, which gave her much better access so she could take him in her mouth fully.

Kirstie smiled around his member at the groaned out "oh God," as she began to work him. She wanted him to get off quickly, so he'd have some more time to work on her before Penny would be finished. She used a trick she had stumbled upon years ago, knowing how it could get men to climax much quicker than they ever thought possible.

As expected, it didn't take long for Leonard to get to that point. "Oh, geez, Kir- Kirstie, I'm almost th-" She was prepared for his release and swallowed to get most of it down, then continued to lick and suck up the residue. She liked his taste and would have no objection to giving him another blowjob later and take her time.

"Holy crap."

She looked up at him, her mouth still busy sucking on his head. She paused briefly. "You liked that, didn't ya?" Her lips closed around him again as he simply nodded vigorously to her question. Once she was satisfied she had gotten every last drop off of him, she released him from her mouth. She stood up from the floor and sat back down next to him. She grabbed his hand, spread her legs a little, directed his hand to her already wet folds. "Your turn, Tiger," she said.

He started rubbing her, his finger trying to go deeper each time. As she turned her head to look at him, she saw his eyes were roaming over her body, all shyness gone. Moments later he got off the couch and kneeled down in front of her, his tongue sliding across her swollen lips. She threw her head back and let out a moan. She had not expected him to take an action all on his own, or the level of pleasure such a simple technique would give her.

She started to understand exactly why Penny had said he was the best she ever had; the way his mouth and fingers were working on her were giving her all new levels of pleasure and she had no doubt he would make her climax in a matter of minutes.

Kirstie closed her eyes, enjoying Leonard's ministrations. She was going to climax soon, she could feel it building. Her hand by chance touched one of the pillows and, remembering Penny's warning to Leonard, she grabbed the pillow and placed it in front of her mouth so she could muffle the cries she was sure were going to come out of her soon.

* * *

Penny toweled herself off quickly, wondering why she wasn't hearing anything. Had Leonard chickened out and left? Then again, Kirstie would have probably come in here to inform her. She opened the bathroom door and found her bedroom empty, save for the clothing they had all dumped on the floor.

She could now hear some noises coming from the living room, and began to suspect what happened; Leonard had been too worried about her possibly hearing him. Kirstie undoubtedly had then suggested the living room.

Penny didn't mind; Leonard and her had done it several times there, and several other spots in her small apartment had been witness to their passion. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to give Leonard the feeling he was being caught doing something he shouldn't. She grinned however at the muffled cries coming from behind the pillow Kirstie had put in front of her mouth. That was her man making her hot friend cry out in pleasure, and Penny felt pride.

She didn't move into the living room yet, deciding to stay hidden a little longer to see if they were going to do anything else. Right at that moment Leonard's head popped up and Penny could see the smug grin on his face; clearly he realized he'd done a great job, though Penny had known he would, assuming he'd feel comfortable enough.

"Very impressive, Tiger," Kirstie said as Leonard sat down beside her again. "Still one thing we have to try, before you girlfriend's done her bath." Penny could see her glance down briefly. "Clearly you're ready. What position would you like, Tiger?"

Penny bit back a laugh, envisioning the look on Leonard's face right now; Penny had stopped asking when she figured out he simply didn't want to choose something that she might not like to do as much. Even after the numerous times they had sex and knowing each others likes, he still preferred her to pick a position.

"Relax, Tiger. Penny told me you don't like to choose. Come here. Put your right foot up here."

Penny stood on her tippy toes, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Kirstie had in mind, but the girl was hidden completely by the back of her couch. All she could see was Leonard's head all the way to his chest, and then Kirstie's leg swung over the back of the couch.

"Hmm, that's it, Tiger."

Penny watched Leonard as he began stroking in and out of her friend, at least that's what she assumed he was doing. She was mesmerized by Leonard, the way he was looking at Kirstie's body while he was banging her. She could see a difference in how he looked at Kirstie opposed to how he would look at her. There was no love in his gaze right now, but there was definite passion and lust.

It turned her on, Penny suddenly realized. Watching Leonard doing somebody else was turning her on, the wetness on her fingertips proving the point beyond a shadow of doubt.

"Tiger, uhn, oh, that's good. Uhm, have you, ah, yes, have you seen the pillow. Oh my god, yes."

Penny grinned, having seen the pillow fall to the floor as Kirstie moved into position. She opened her bedroom door and walked over to them. She didn't get the pillow, but walked around the couch to find Kirstie turned on her side. "You don't need a pillow, Sweetie." She positioned herself so her pussy was in front of Kirstie's mouth, who immediately went to work on her.

Penny felt a long moan from Kirstie, telling her the girl was getting close to her climax. She looked back over her shoulder and could tell Leonard was getting close as well. Penny wasn't close yet, but that didn't matter right now. It was supposed to be just Leonard and Kirstie anyway, and she'd get her turn later, she was sure.

There was a muffled stream of profanities being screamed into her, causing an interesting vibration to go through her. Seconds later she heard Leonard vocalising his climax. Kirstie was still working on her, but as Penny looked back over her shoulder to see Leonard holding the back of the couch, panting heavily, she knew he needed his inhaler.

She stepped away from Kirstie's mouth, almost immediately spotting the inhaler on the coffee table and handed it to Leonard. "Here, Baby." She stood next to him, her hand on his arm, rubbing gently. "You okay now, Honey," she asked after a couple of seconds.

He nodded and moved to sit on the couch. "Yeah, I'm good."

Penny smiled and sat down next to him. "Good." With a grin she added, "I think you'll be needing your inhaler quite a few times this weekend." She turned to Kirstie, who had just repositioned herself to sit on Leonard's right side. "I hope you guys didn't mind me joining in there?"

Kirstie laughed. "You know I don't mind."

Penny chuckled. "Yeah." She turned to Leonard. "You didn't mind, right?"

He shook his head. "No, it was kinda hot to see her doing that to you while I was, uh, doing what I was doing."

Penny smiled. "You were fucking her, Leonard."

"Fucking me good, too," Kirstie added. "You should take pride in your work, Tiger."

"You liked doing her all by yourself," Penny asked. "Without me present?" The question seemed to embarrass him, or maybe he wasn't sure if he could admit something to her, his girlfriend. "It's alright if you did, you know. I don't mind in the least, just as long as you understand you're only getting a free pass with her, and only until she's on her flight back to New York."

He started to grin, looking at Kirstie for a bit, before turning back to her. "Yeah, I did. It was completely different from other times I had sex and I liked it. A lot."

Penny smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Leonard. That's all I want, you know. The three of us having a fun weekend together. Now, speaking of fun, where's my glass of wine?"

* * *

Leonard was getting more comfortable by the minute. The three of them were sitting on Penny's couch, just talking about their lives. Pretty normal, except for the fact that the three of them were completely naked.

On his left side, Penny sat half turned to him and Kirstie, her right leg tucked under her left. As he often had, he was counting his lucky stars that she was in his life, that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She was just an amazing person, caring, loyal, funny, and totally hot.

On his other side Kirstie was sitting, more or less in a mirror pose of Penny. Going by the past thirty minutes the two girls had been talking, she had much the same personality as Penny. She did seem to have a better education than Penny, but that was only because Penny's interests had not included school and education. Plus, Penny was following classes at the Pasadena community college now, and was doing very well.

Kirstie was definitely hot, Leonard admitted. Her breasts were amazing, and even though size didn't matter to him - he liked Penny's smaller breasts just as much - those large jiggly breasts were a definite turn on. He never admitted it to anyone, but he had occasionally fantasized about Bernadette and wondered how her breasts would feel. But his short friend's breasts were still pretty small compared to Kirstie's.

"So, is anyone getting hungry," Penny asked.

Kirstie sat up a bit straighter. "Yeah, a little. I could cook us a nice dinner?"

Penny shook her head. "No, you're the guest, I can't let you cook!"

Kirstie smiled. "Maybe, but earlier you didn't get to finish. I'm sure Leonard won't mind fixing that."

He turned from Kirstie to his girlfriend, and smiled. "I definitely won't mind."

Kirstie got up from the couch. "Great, you guys can get busy in the bedroom, and I'll cook."

Leonard stood up as Penny did so, suddenly feeling a bit shy and self conscious.

"Okay, it's that I'm really horny," Penny agreed to Kirstie's plan. "Otherwise I wouldn't let you cook for us." She hugged Kirstie, grabbed Leonard's inhaler and walked towards her bedroom.

Just as Leonard started to follow her, Kirstie stopped him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll play some music while I'm busy here and the two of you get busy in there."

He smiled at her, relief washing over him. "Thanks."

She smiled back, still whispering. "Sure, no problem. I'm sure you'll get used to banging one of us when the other is in the same room and watching, but I could tell you were feeling very self conscious."

He glanced down as he realized her hand was rubbing his penis, an action that, combined with the sight of her breasts pressed firmly against him, was making him very hard.

"Now you can tell Penny I was simply warming you up for her." She winked and then let go. Out loud she said, "Go get her, Tiger."

Leonard turned around, grinning when he saw Penny leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. He recognized the look on her face, a mixture of love and lust. He quickly made his way over, following her in and closing the door behind him.

She was pressed up against him in a heartbeat, her arms wrapping around his neck as she gave him a searing kiss. Leonard led them over to her bed, but was surprised when Penny turned them around quickly and pushed him down on the bed. Seconds later her mouth engulfed him and he closed his eyes at the wonderful and familiar feeling of his girlfriends mouth and tongue doing what they were doing.

"Hmm, I can still taste and smell a little bit of Kirstie on you."

Leonard cracked open one eye and looked down to Penny, who had already returned to her task. At first he thought she was unhappy at the discovery but judging by the way she was pleasuring him, she clearly didn't mind.

She released him again and then climbed on top of him, kissing his lips as she guided him inside her. "God, I'm so horny right now."

Leonard grinned at her, despite the fact she couldn't see it as she had closed her eyes as she began to slowly ride him. He kept his gaze on her as she slowly rode him, her eyes closed and a happy smile on her lips. He loved watching her when she was on top, heck he loved watching her whatever their position. He wondered if she knew how clearly her feelings for him were visible during their lovemaking, how easy it was for him to see how much she loved him, loved being with him.

He started to move to her rhythm, meeting her halfway each stroke, his hands moving to hold her ass, squeezing it.

"Spank me, Baby," she said, her eyes still closed.

He did as she requested, then rubbing the area he had hit. She had gasped, and he wanted her to gasp again. He hit her again, this time on the other cheek, satisfied to be rewarded with not only another gasp, but a moan as well.

She leaned forward, kissing him once again. "I want you to fuck me, Baby. Fuck me hard." She moved off of him, and laid down on the bed, legs spread wide, inviting him in.

Leonard moved and positioned himself, entering her in one powerful thrust, which she rewarded by a much louder gasp. Her legs then wrapped around him, her hands roaming over his upper back. He set up a pace a little faster than Penny's had been before, but using more force on each thrust. He usually wasn't comfortable being forceful, but there were times when Penny asked him to do it anyway. Tonight, he felt a little more adventurous, and with one hand he grabbed her left arm, forcing it above her head and holding it there.

Her eyes opened in surprise, but was quickly followed by an approving hum and her other arm being raised above her head, a questioning look on her face. Leonard moved his other hand to hold her right arm, leaning slightly on both her wrists. His show of dominance was definitely appreciated, and he congratulated himself on taking this, for him, new step.

He increased the pace, suddenly wanting nothing more than show her exactly who was in control at the moment. Her moans were becoming louder, motivating him to go a little faster still. It felt amazing, slamming into her with force, especially combined with the entrapment of her arms above her head, and he wondered why he'd always been so hesitant; Penny was clearly enjoying this as much as he was, if not more.

He felt his climax approaching quickly but kept going; he could read her, could tell when she was close, and right now she was very close to the edge. He sped up once more, and mere seconds after Penny reached her climax, he came, grunting as he did so.

He released her wrists and almost collapsed next to her, completely spent.

"Shit, Leonard, that was amazing!"

He grinned at her. "It was, wasn't it?"

Penny nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah. If I'd known you having sex with another woman was all that was needed, I'd've dragged you to New York a long time ago!"

Leonard placed his arm around her as she turned onto her side and placed her head on his chest. "Penny," he broke the comfortable silence after a minute or so, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Penny said, smiling at him.

"Okay, you see, you probably realized I've never, you know, been offered to, uhm, have sex with two people at the same time. I'm just wondering if, you know, you have that experience?"

Penny smiled. "I haven't, but Kirstie has told me several times how amazing it can be, with the right people. She's asked me like a million times to participate, but I never felt comfortable enough with the idea."

Leonard felt relieved once again. Knowing he wasn't the only one to lack this particular experience made him feel much better.

"Of course, I've had sex with her several times, which is a bonus for you, because I know all her special places."

"And you weren't weirded out when I told you I thought seeing her, uhm, lick you, was hot?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. In fact, before I joined you guys, I was totally getting turned on by watching you bang her." They were silent once more, before Penny turned her face up to him again. "When you trapped my arms above my head, you have no idea how many times I've wanted you to do something like that. I just never dared to ask you, because I knew you were having enough trouble being a little rough. I really love the dominant Leonard, so I hope you'll do that more often in the future."

Leonard grinned. "I think I will. I don't know why, but doing that made it, I don't know, exciting."

* * *

Kirstie could only imagine what was going through Leonard's mind at the moment. The three of them had been watching TV for the last few hours, with occasional heavy petting, but somewhere during the show they were watching, to which she'd barely paid any attention, the petting had transformed into something more.

They had moved to the bedroom and were now in bed, both her and Penny licking along Leonard's erection, on occasion their tongues touching. She paused briefly. "Leonard, touch us."

"Yes, Baby, touch us, please," Penny agreed, and Kirstie saw how she guided his hand between her legs. Kirstie resumed licking, guiding Leonard's other hand to the wetness pooling between her own legs. She didn't know what was hotter: licking Leonard, his skillful fingers, or Penny's sensual mouth and tongue working in tandem with hers. What she did know was that this experience was a thousand times better than the few times she'd done this before. And to think they still had two more days was just mind blowing.

"You wanna taste him again, Sweetie?"

Kirstie looked at Penny and realized that Leonard was getting close. She nodded, and her mouth engulfed his member, sucking lightly, bopping her head up and down. Leonard's fingers were masterful, her climax getting closer and closer. In addition, Penny's hand and mouth were now working on her breast and nipple, and she let out a moan around Leonard's hard member.

She swallowed his juices and continued to lick and suck. She released him when her own climax was reached, screaming loudly, her scream being copied seconds later when Penny came. She let herself fall on the bed next to Leonard, her hand rubbing his right arm. "That was awesome, Tiger."

"Uhm, yes it was," Penny agreed. "Did you enjoy this evening, Leonard?"

"Oh, definitely," Leonard replied, and then yawned.

"I guess we wore him out," Kirstie said, winking at Penny.

Penny grinned and turned to Leonard. "You go to sleep, Baby. Kirstie and I will be right beside you."

Kirstie found herself yawning, only then realizing she was kinda sleepy. Yeah, sleeping in the same bed with her best friend and Leonard seemed like an excellent idea.


	2. Saturday

**A/N: This chapter deals with the Saturday of the trio's fun-filled weekend. There's definitely one more chapter (Sunday, of course), but I might think of something for the part of Monday before Penny would have to go to work.**

**Don't own BBT, Leonard or Penny, don't make any money with this. Oh, and kids: get out of here, this is not for you! Shoo! Git!**

* * *

Leonard awoke suddenly, Penny snuggled up close to him. Was it all just a dream, he wondered. Had his mind been playing tricks? It had seemed so real, though. And how would he have come up with a woman like Kirstie, who bore no resemblance to anyone he knew?

He then noticed a small streak of light coming through the gap at the bottom of the bedroom door. There were only two logical reasons he could think of: one, they had forgotten to turn off the lights or two, someone was out there and it hadn't been a dream but the best evening of his life! But why would Kirstie be in the living room? Was she having trouble sleeping?

He carefully extracted himself from the bed, being sure not to awaken his sleeping beauty, and then quietly left the bedroom. He found Kirstie on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. "Hey," he said quietly. "Couldn't sleep?" When she turned to him he was shocked to see she was crying, or at the very least just had been. He moved over to couch quickly, sat down and hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," Kirstie replied, with what seemed to Leonard to be a forced smile. "It's just, when I came back from the bathroom and saw the two of you all snuggled up, it made me think of the fact I broke up with my ex."

"Oh," he responded, unsure what to do with that information.

She sighed. "Our relationship was rocky, and in my head I know that us breaking up was inevitable, but still, I miss having someone to come home to, to cuddle up with after a long day at the office."

"When did you guys break up," he asked, feeling that she just needed to talk about it.

She shrugged. "About three weeks ago. It's not that I want to get back with him, because our relationship really wasn't that good. It's just… You know?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, you miss the intimacy, the feeling of being in love and loved in return."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry seeing us like that hurt you. I'll talk to Penny in the morning and we'll try not to rub it in your face so much."

Kirstie shook her head. "No, don't do that. Despite becoming upset, I really love seeing the two of you so close, so connected. I'm really happy Penny finally found someone she's so completely in love with, so committed to." She turned toward him. "You know, I knew the two of you were going to get together almost as soon as the first email she sent me after moving into this apartment."

Leonard looked surprised, almost disbelievingly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, because she used a whole lot more words describing you than anyone else she met that first day. It was months before I even knew anyone else's last name, but yours was mentioned in that very first email." She shook her head and chuckled softly. "You have no idea how far my jaw had dropped while reading that email. It was so obvious she had fallen for you, though I knew she wasn't going to admit to that anytime soon."

"Huh, I didn't know that she'd fallen for me that soon. She never showed it."

"Of course not," Kirstie said. "She still had some issues to deal with. Like getting over being cheated on by Kurt. Or her deep fear of giving her heart so completely to someone. And your first date, and I'm referring to the one you claimed hadn't been a date, was not really helping her at the time. You only managed to confuse her more about how she felt."

"You know about that?"

Kirstie chuckled. "Do you have any idea how much that girlfriend of yours tells me? And I'm not talking about just the things she is consciously telling me, but all the stuff you can read between the lines, as well. The things she doesn't want to talk about, because it scares her. So, yeah, I saw right through your setup and subsequent denial. Of course, Penny took your denial at face value at the time, but that was just a defense mechanism."

Leonard frowned, going over the information in his head. "Why didn't I see that," he wondered out loud.

"You weren't supposed to," Kirstie answered. "Besides, if you had known, you had tried much harder, which might have caused her to withdraw from you."

"You don't know if I'd tried harder or not."

Kirstie raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Are you trying to tell me that the guy who kept pushing her to declare her love to him, or proposed to her while having sex, would not have tried to get her to go out with him?"

Leonard raised his eyebrows as well but, thinking it over, realized Kirstie had a valid point. "Yeah, I guess there would've been a good chance I would have pushed her too hard."

"But she's with you now, and completely in love."

Leonard smiled and turned to the closed bedroom door, behind which he knew the subject of their conversation was sleeping.

"Can I ask you something?"

Leonard turned back and gave a small nod. "Sure."

"Have you ever thought about having a threesome?"

"Well, yeah, but, I don't know. You know how Penny feels about cheaters, and I thought she would think of it as a form of cheating. Besides, I don't really feel comfortable talking about that stuff."

"You do realize how dumb that is, right? If you never tell her what you want, what your fantasies are, she can only guess at what you'd like. It's not that she's told me that it's a problem, or that there even is a problem, but I think she does want you to open up more, tell her what you'd like to try."

"We try new stuff all the time," Leonard replied.

"Uh huh, I bet all things she suggests. Ever done anything she asked and you thought you wouldn't enjoy?"

"Well, yeah, but I knew she'd probably liked it a lot, if she asked me to do stuff, and I wanted her to experience her deepest desires. Oh," he suddenly realized why Penny might want him to talk more about his fantasies and likes.

"There we are," Kirstie said, grinning broadly.

He grinned back. "I swear I'm really smart. Just not when it comes to stuff like this. So, thank you."

She hugged him close. "No, thank you. For coming out here to check up on me, let me get things off my chest."

* * *

Penny snapped the picture with Leonard's phone's camera, smiling when the sound from its small speaker woke both of them up. "Mornin'"

Kirstie lifted her head slightly to look at her. "Since when are you little Miss Sunshine at, what," she glanced briefly at the alarm clock only to turn back looking even more surprised, "seven am?"

Penny grinned. "Normally I'm not," she conceded. "However, seeing you sleeping like that when I came back from the bathroom, just screamed 'photo-op.'" She checked the photo on the phone, to make sure it was good, then showed Kirstie and Leonard.

Kirstie chuckled. "Looks like Leonard found himself a nice soft pillow, didn't you, Tiger?"

Penny winked at Leonard, who was squinting at the phone's display. "Well, we didn't leave him any options, I guess. My pillow literally fell of the bed as soon as I got up, so he couldn't have used mine. And you weren't leaving him any room on your pillow, so I can totally understand his choice." She kissed Leonard on the lips. "How about I'll go make us some French Toast?"

Kirstie frowned. "You are seriously getting up and start breakfast this early?"

Penny shrugged. "We're all awake now. Besides, I expect we're going to be active today, so we need to eat something, get our energy levels up!" She handed Leonard his phone. "Here, send me a copy, please?"

Leonard looked confused at the device, squinting again. "Wait, you used my phone?"

"Yeah, mine is probably still in the living room."

"I'd like a copy too, Tiger. Oh, we should totally do a group photo later."

"Sounds great," Penny agreed with a nod. "Alright, I'll get started on breakfast." She kissed Leonard once more, before making her way to the kitchen. She noticed the empty wineglass on the coffee table and frowned. She could see the three glasses they used last night were in the sink, so clearly someone had gotten out of bed later that night. She assumed it was Kirstie, as Leonard rarely got up to drink wine just because he couldn't sleep.

She picked up the glass and brought it over to sink, deciding to do the few dishes first. By the time she was done with the dishes she heard the bedroom door open and turned around, smiling when Leonard walked out alone. "Hey, Baby." She dried her hands as he made his way over. She kissed him lovingly, her arms around his neck, and when they pulled back she smirked at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I swear I didn't put my head there on purpose."

"Honey, relax. I'm sure you didn't, but even if you did, I don't mind. Remember, free pass until she goes back to New York. Besides, that's not why I asked. I noticed an empty glass of wine on the coffee table this morning. I'm assuming that wasn't you?"

He shook his head. "No, but when I woke up earlier I saw the lights on in the living room, so I went out to check. She was a bit upset because she saw the two of us all snuggled up together, reminding her that she didn't have someone special in her life right now."

"Oh, crap. I didn't think about that. We should..."

"Just keep doing what you always do," Kirstie interrupted, walking toward the kitchen island. "Just like I told Leonard last night."

Penny walked over to Kirstie and hugged her. "Are you sure?"

Kirstie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think I'm fine now, anyway. But I'm just so glad the two of you have found happiness with each other, I don't want you to hide that, just because my ex and I couldn't make it work."

Penny was still a bit unsure. "Are you absolutely sure? This is supposed to be a fun weekend and I don't want you to feel bad when Leonard and I are having one of our moments."

Kirstie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be okay. Your boyfriend here helped me a lot to get me out of my funk last night."

Penny smirked, glancing at Leonard. "He did, huh?"

"We were just talking."

Leonard sounded very defensive to Penny, and she turned to him with a frown. "Leonard, sweetie, I wouldn't have minded if you and Kirstie did have sex, you know that, right? You need to loosen up, Baby."

* * *

Leonard checked his face in the mirror making sure he hadn't missed a spot, before putting his razor away. Penny had gone into apartment 4A yesterday to get some of his things, so he wouldn't need to put something on and go get it himself. It had caused him to question why exactly they were supposed to be naked all the time. Not that he was complaining, he just wanted to know why. Apparently Kirstie had suggested it, so nothing would get in the way if anyone felt like doing something with someone else.

He opened the bathroom door and was greeted by a sight that pretty much made him hard instantly. On the bed and on her back was Penny. Kirstie had placed herself in between Penny's legs, bent over with her mouth working on Penny's pussy. Neither one could see him, but he had an amazing view of both of them, completely engrossed in their passion.

Penny's moans was something he was used to hear, but never had he heard them as another woman was causing them. It definitely turned him on, especially when his eyes noticed the wetness between Kirstie's legs. Without consciously thinking about it, he took the few steps needed to place himself behind Penny's friend, slipping his hard cock in between her folds.

A satisfying moan was his reward, and he began to stroke in and out of her at a slow, steady pace, not wanting this to be over too quickly. The sight of Penny's hands in Kirstie's hair was increasing his desire, his need for release, but he controlled it, wanting to take his time. It wasn't long before he heard the telltale signs of Penny's fast-approaching climax, even though he wasn't even near that point.

The stream of profanities coming out of his girlfriend's mouth signaled her climax, but Leonard kept on going, knowing that he wasn't there yet, and neither was Kirstie.

"Shit, Kirstie, that was incredible," Penny said.

"I'm glad, uhn, you enjoyed, uhn, it."

Leonard grinned when Penny moved to peek around Kirstie, a grin forming on her face when she noticed him. "Ooh, I see we got company."

"Uh huh," Kirstie said, before moaning again. "Tiger, could we, uhn, change positions? Uhn, I've been standing, oh, fuck yes, like this, uhn, for a while."

Leonard paused his movement, pulling out of her completely. Kirstie turned and lay down on the bed on her back, legs spread wide. He slipped inside her again, resuming his pace, suddenly enthralled by the movement of her breasts in response to his strokes. He looked at Penny, who was looking at where he was joined to Kirstie, her tongue slowly licking her lips.

Suddenly the two of them locked eyes, and Penny moved toward him on her knees, kissing him passionately. As the kiss ended, she whispered in his ear, "would you like seeing her eat my pussy again?"

Leonard nodded and watched how Penny moved back and position herself above Kirstie's head, almost touching.

"Kirstie, sweetie, do it to me again."

Leonard's arousal increased as Kirstie craned her neck, to slide her tongue along Penny's wet folds. Penny's position gave him a perfect view, even though it meant Kirstie had to tilt her head backwards to gain better access. He increased his pace, his climax now very close.

* * *

Kirstie was enjoying herself immensely. Leonard had entered her unexpectedly and she had been both surprised and thrilled he had joined in without waiting for an invitation. Penny had been oblivious to what her boyfriend was doing, simply enjoying what Kirstie was doing to her.

Once Penny had climaxed, and Kirstie had changed position, she had witnessed the passionate kiss Penny gave Leonard, seen how Penny had whispered something in his ear, and Leonard's approving nod.

And now, Penny had positioned herself above her, requesting to do it to her again. Kirstie happily obliged, her own arousal increasing at the realization she could get to taste Penny once more. Leonard's pace had increased considerably, and moments later she felt him spill his juices inside her.

She hadn't climaxed yet, although she was getting close, and with Leonard needing his inhaler, she moved her own hand between her legs.

"Let me do it, Sweetie."

Kirstie's mouth lost contact for a few seconds as Penny repositioned herself. She continued her work on Penny, just as the latter's mouth and tongue began working on her. The changed sensation made her forget everything else, her focus now solely on the taste of her best friend, and the amazing way that friend's tongue and fingers were playing her almost better than she could do it herself.

Kirstie wasn't sure exactly how long it had taken, but she climaxed too soon to her liking. Penny kept lapping up her juices, and Kirstie happily continued on her friend, who came moments later.

* * *

Leonard woke, not entirely sure how long he'd been napping. He grabbed his glasses and glanced at Penny's alarm clock, which told him it was just past noon. As he glanced to his other side, only Kirstie was still laying on the bed, sleeping with a smile on her face. Leonard's mind went back to just a few hours ago, when he had first caught sight of Kirstie and Penny having some fun, how he had joined in the fun, and then got to witness both women pleasuring each other.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd get to experience something like this and he was forever thankful his girlfriend had decided to do this. The thought that the three of them would be together until sometime Monday morning was exhilarating. He felt himself react physically at just the anticipation of what the next thirty-something hours could bring.

He looked once more at Kirstie, but decided to let her sleep a little more. Besides, he wanted to spent some time with his girlfriend, who he believed to be hearing in the living room. He got up and walked quietly out of the bedroom.

Penny wasn't in the living room, but standing in the kitchen with her back toward him, looking at the contents of her refrigerator. Moments later she placed a couple of items on her kitchen island, closing the refrigerator door with her ass. "Hey, Baby," she said brightly when she noticed him as he walked over to her. She stepped from behind the island, meeting him for a sweet, but passionate kiss.

But Leonard had something else in mind. He grabbed her by the hips and forced her against the refrigerator. Penny immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as she let herself slide onto his erection. Leonard placed his hands on her ass, and started to stroke in and out of her, his mouth never leaving hers.

On each thrust he could hear the content of her refrigerator rattle from the force with which she was being pushed against it. He increased the pace and with their mouths still connected, she moaned into his. After sometime she broke off the kiss, her head resting next to his as he kept thrusting into her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He slowed down momentarily, and moved his head so he could look at her face. "And I love you." They kissed again, their tongues now moving slowly, and Leonard resumed his pace, but was now using less force, his love now overruling his lust.

After a few more minutes his legs began to tire, but he could sense Penny was almost there, and he knew he was close, so he pushed on, a little more forceful and faster, grunting with each thrust.

"Fuck, Leonard, uhn, this feels, ah, so good!"

Leonard focused on the job; not wanting to have the both of them fall onto the floor caused him to speed up even more, needing release, and needing it quickly. Penny's loud scream signaled she had just gotten there, but he was close on her heels. After a couple more seconds he came as well, her name the only thing he could say, or even needed to say.

He let go of her ass, letting her legs unwrap from his waist, and he braced himself against the refrigerator, panting heavily. Shit, he left his inhaler in the bedroom, and he wasn't sure he could make it there.

"Here, Tiger."

Leonard accepted the inhaler from Kirstie, glad she had retrieved it for him. As he held his breath to wait for the medicine to take effect, he suddenly realized she wouldn't have had time to retrieve it just now, which meant she'd had it while seeing at least part of what he'd just been doing.

"Nicely done, Tiger," Kirstie said, as if confirming his suspicion.

* * *

Penny couldn't help the moan as she licked Leonard's hard member, while Kirstie was using her tongue and fingers on her wet folds. Penny was laying on her back, her head turned to the left and her lips now gently sucking on the head of Leonard's erection. At the same time, Kirstie's fingers and tongue were gently teasing her wet folds. Leonard was laying on his side and used his mouth and fingers on Kirstie's delicious and undoubtedly wet folds.

Being in this amazing triangle of oral pleasure was a definite turn on, the taste of Leonard in her mouth combined with the feeling of Kirstie's fingers and tongue licking her down below simply mind blowing. She knew both Leonard and Kirstie were enjoying this, proven by the fact both had started to moan as well.

It had all really just started out with kissing. When Penny found out Kirstie and Leonard hadn't really kissed, Kirstie feeling it would be to intimate and would hurt Penny's feelings, she had initiated a little game. She had kissed Kirstie almost as passionately as she would kiss Leonard, with tongue for several long seconds. Then she'd asked Kirstie to pass it on and watched as Kirstie made out with Leonard for approximately the same amount of time, before Leonard had returned the kiss to her.

After that they'd continued with small kisses and caresses of body parts, including licking and sucking on each other's nipples, which had led to their current, very pleasing activity. Her climax came way too soon to her liking, but luckily it didn't stop Kirstie from doing what she was doing.

It was few more minutes before Kirstie climaxed, followed only a minute later by Leonard's juices being deposited into her mouth, spurring on Penny's second climax.

"Wow," Leonard said after a minute or so, moving into an upright position.

Penny grinned at him and then at Kirstie as she sat up straight as well with a slightly dreamy look on her face. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun." Penny was the last to move into an upright position, the three of them now sitting on her bed, all facing each other. "We definitely need to do that again this weekend, in the reverse direction."

* * *

Kirstie walked back to the coffee table with two glasses, and put them down. When she stood straight again, she noticed Leonard's erection which she knew hadn't been there when she walked over. She grinned slightly before moving to sit in his lap, not letting him enter her, but trapping his erection between their bodies.

She leaned forward, placing her head next to his, pressing herself completely against him. "Penny, how long do you think it'll take before supper's ready?"

Her friend looked at her with a smile, and then winked as she noticed the current situation, obviously picking up on what was going on. "Oh, about half an hour, maybe forty five minutes."

Kirstie started to rock slowly against Leonard's erection, still looking toward Penny. "Do you need any help?"

Penny shook her head, the smile still there. "Nope. You can do whatever you want."

Kirstie sat back a little to look at Leonard. "Hmm, what do you think we should do, Tiger?" She knew her movements were making it hard for him to even think about forming a sentence. "Should we just watch some TV?" She smiled at the shake of his head. "No? Hmm, what should we do then? Tidy up your girlfriend's apartment?"

Again there was a shake of his head. "Bedroom," was the only word coming out of his mouth.

"Tidy up her bedroom? I guess we can do that." At the shake of his head she frowned. "No? What should we do in the bedroom then?" He was looking at her, almost pleading. "You only have to tell me what you'd like us to do, Tiger."

"Fuck," he suddenly said.

Kirstie knew he hadn't meant it as a response to her verbal question, but more to what her movements were doing to him. "Why, that sounds like an amazing idea." She moved a little, to guide him inside her. "But we can do that right here, Tiger," she almost whispered, again surprised at how good he felt. She looked at him to make sure he was okay with this. She really wanted to do this in front of Penny but if Leonard was still uncomfortable with that idea, she'd have no problem moving to the bedroom.

She moaned when his response was a single stroke. He grinned at her moan and Kirstie had her answer. She began to ride him, slowly, her eyes closing from the instant pleasure the movement caused.

Kirstie opened her eyes again to look at Penny. Even though she was busy preparing their supper, she kept glancing at them, winking when she noticed Kirstie watching her. Kirstie could tell it was turning Penny on, which really wasn't all that surprising; the girl's libido was well known to Kirstie and pretty much on par with hers.

But she didn't want Penny to take part this time, wanting to enjoy this moment with just Leonard. She tried to convey that desire to Penny through her eyes, hoping Penny would understand and not join in this time. Penny did seem to understand, mouthing 'all yours' to her, causing Kirstie to smile, before her eyes closed again as she increased speed a little, allowing Leonard to go deeper.

She continued at this speed, the feeling so wonderful she let herself fall against him, her head next to his, her mouth pressed against the back couch cushion. She wasn't sure how long she had been riding Leonard, before she heard Penny's request.

"Sweetie, I wanna hear you come."

Kirstie looked up to glance at Penny. Without taking her eyes of her best friend, she whispered in Leonard's ear, "do you want that too, Tiger?"

"Uh huh," was the somewhat strained response.

She smiled, then whispered, "say it. Say you gonna make me scream."

"I'm gonna make you scream. Loud," he added, the sentence being interspersed with moans.

Kirstie moved to sit up again, bracing herself with her hands against the back of the couch and increasing the speed once more, suddenly wanting nothing more than grant Penny and Leonard their wish. Leonard started to move in sync, meeting her halfway each stroke. She let go of her thoughts, diving completely into the sensations of their movements and the climax that was getting ever closer.

"Kirstie, let me know when you're close."

Kirstie didn't have time to respond to his request, her climax being reached right at that moment. She kept riding him for maybe another minute, a little faster than before, until he reached his climax, causing a second, unexpected orgasm for her. She finally collapsed against him, panting heavily. "Damn, that was good."

"I'll say," Penny said, grinning while handing Leonard his inhaler. "I don't think you were ever this loud. Or have two orgasms so close together."

"Yeah, well, Tiger here is definitely a genius." She moved off of his lap, sitting down next to Leonard. Kirstie then smirked at Penny. "How's supper coming along?"

Penny chuckled in response. "I didn't get a whole lot done, I'm afraid. I was too busy looking at both of you."

"Hmm, maybe that's a good thing," Kirstie said, looking at Leonard. "It might be a good idea if we shower before we eat." She smirked again at Penny when she groaned audibly, then grabbed Leonard's hand. "Come on, Tiger. Penny needs to focus on making supper, and we need to clean up."

* * *

Leonard once again found himself sitting in between two beautiful women, close to midnight and both women cuddling up against him as they were watching a movie. He honestly had no idea what the movie was about, not having paid much attention. Instead his mind kept going over today and last night and all the amazing things that taken place in Penny's small apartment.

He had no reason to complain with Penny when it came to quantity but the past twenty-four hours had been an unbelievable amount of sex, and he still felt like it could've been more, proven to him there was no such thing as too much. He supposed he was very lucky to be with two women who seemed to think exactly the same.

But he had to admit that just watching TV and movies for most of the evening was equally nice, especially with the two of them pressed against him and the occasional petting. He couldn't help but think about what might happen tomorrow. He turned to Kirstie as she yawned and stretched.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She turned to Leonard. "Feel free to use my boob as a pillow again, Tiger." She winked at him, which was the last he saw of her face, his eyes immediately being drawn a little lower as she moved away to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, too," Penny said. "You coming to bed, too, Baby?"

He turned to her and nodded, feeling very tired as well. He turned off the TV and followed the two beauty's to Penny's bedroom. He knew they were just going to sleep, but that only meant they'd be well rested for tomorrow. Besides, he had been given permission to rest his head on Kirstie's breast, which he fully intended on doing.


	3. Sunday

**A/N: Here's Sundays activities. There might be a Monday morning short chapter following. Not entirely sure yet.**

**Don't own anything but Kirstie. Also, don't make any money with this. I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me :D**

* * *

Leonard had been slightly apprehensive at Kirstie's suggestion; he didn't particularly like being blindfolded, not even when it was just him and Penny. However, Kirstie had told him it was going to be a fun game, and they'd all be enjoying the game she had in mind. So, reluctantly, he had agreed to be blindfolded, a task that had been given to Penny, much to his relief. Penny had whispered, "I love you" as she tied the blindfold, kissing the side of his neck.

"So basically this is going to be a guessing game," Kirstie explained. "One of us is going to do something and you have to guess who it is."

Leonard frowned. "I think I'll be able to tell you apart. I know Penny pretty well, know how she does things, know what she feels like."

Kirstie chuckled. "You'd think that, but trust me, you won't."

Moments later he felt kisses being placed on his abdomen. The sensation, combined with not really knowing who was kissing him, caused an immediate physical reaction. The kissing ended after maybe a minute.

"So, who do you think did that," Kirstie asked.

"Uhm, you?"

"Nope," Penny replied.

"Okay, so I won't know. So, how is this a game?"

"Because," Kirstie said, drawing out the last syllable. "The number of times you guess right, out of ten rounds, will equal the number of fantasy's you get to experience during the remainder of the day."

Leonard frowned slightly, knowing instantly why Kirstie had decided on that particular price. The frown only lasted for a second or so, before he started to smile. "That sounds like a great price."

"I'd figured you'd say that," Kirstie said, and Leonard could imagine she was grinning at him. "So, let's start with round one."

Before he had time to agree, someone's hand began to slowly stroke his erection. Leonard understood why it was done slow; the object wasn't for him to climax, but to guess at who was doing that. He tried focusing on how the hand felt, trying to determine who it was, but he really had no idea. He briefly worried about getting them all wrong, but then realized the low probability of ten wrong guesses with two choices each. "I'm gonna go with Kirstie," he said as soon as the hand was removed.

"And he scores," Kirstie exclaimed.

Leonard grinned, glad he had at least guessed correct once. "I definitely like this game," he said, immediately following it up with a groan when he felt one of the girls slide onto him backwards, leaning back toward him and placing her hands on either side of his torso. Again, he couldn't distinguish who it was, but he did know it felt amazing. The round ended too soon to his liking. "Uhm... Penny?"

"Sorry, Baby. That wasn't me."

Leonard didn't have time to respond as he felt a tongue swirling around the head of his rock hard cock. Again, he couldn't determine with certainty who it was, but he figured that with Kirstie being the right answer for the first two rounds, Penny was the most likely answer. As soon as he couldn't feel her tongue he answered, with much more confidence than before. "Penny."

"Yup," Penny replied.

Leonard grinned again, definitely liking this game. Not only did he guess right twice, this whole game was just incredibly hot. Someone moved to right beside him on the bed, and then his hand was placed in between the legs of whoever was there. He immediately rubbed gently back and forth a few times. Noticing the wetness, he slipped his finger inside. "Kirstie," he said, his finger still moving inside her. His finger could feel much more detail then his penis and he knew exactly how Penny felt, and this just wasn't her.

"Uh huh," Kirstie replied. "Keep going, please."

Leonard removed his finger. "Nope. You girls leave me hanging..."

"Sweetie, it's definitely not hanging."

Leonard smiled briefly. "I leave you hanging." He moved his finger to his mouth, wanting to taste her.

"You're seriously leaving me out to dry?"

Leonard smirked. "Well, you're definitely not dry right now." He waited for the girls to stop giggling. "Okay, I'm ready for the next round."

* * *

Penny snuggled further into Leonard's embrace. Kirstie's boss had called with an urgent matter, and she had had to leave for a few hours. She and Leonard had just been cuddling together on her bed for the past hour or so, simply enjoying each other's company. "So, you're enjoying your weekend," she asked, already knowing he did.

"Enjoying it? What do you think?"

She giggled. "I think you're definitely enjoying this. I guess it helps my friend is hot and very good at this stuff."

"Definitely a bonus," Leonard agreed. "So, Kirstie told me you guys, uhm, have been experimenting since you became sexually active?"

Penny nodded, a smile forming. "Uh huh. We both really enjoy our time together, even though we're both straight. I could seriously not tell how often she and I've had sex over the years."

"Yeah, she told me she liked it with you, but not so much with other women. So, uhm, did you ever, you know, try other women?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, I have once or twice, but it just wasn't as good. So, Kirstie and I always found a way to have our special time together, even with me living here and her in New York."

"Huh, I thought the two of you hadn't been together for several years."

"No, we meet at least once a year, when we're both in Nebraska. It's not like I'm cheating on you, I'm just having a good time with my best friend."

"What if I was the one having a good time with my best friend?"

Penny giggled. "Hey, if you can get Sheldon to have some good time with you, go for it."

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, no, I think I'll pass on that. But it's kinda hard for me, seeing you with someone else who's obviously in to you."

Penny sighed. "Leonard, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that... Sometimes I get insecure when I see you with others, or know you'll be spending some time with them. Granted, up to now it had only been with other guys. But I have seen how you and Kirstie behave together, and at some level it worries me that you may leave me for her."

Penny moved slightly away, propping her head up on her right hand. "Sweetie, I can tell you right now that I will not leave you for anyone. You're part of my life now, and a very big, important part at that. You gotta stop doing that to yourself."

"I'm trying to, but it's just hard sometimes. You have no idea what it's like to see other people hitting on you."

"I do know what that's like," Penny interrupted him. "I can get as insecure as you when I notice some smart and attractive girl chats you up. Just because you seem to be oblivious to being hit on, doesn't mean it doesn't make me insanely jealous and insecure."

"Nobody's hit on me since Alex, and that's been, what, two years ago?"

Penny chuckled. "Trust me, girls have hit on you since then, as recently as the university party two weeks ago. And believe me, I completely understand them hitting on you, and it does give me some comfort that you don't even know you're being hit on. I know guys hit on me a lot, but I'd never let it go any further than that. Well, except to get a free drink out of it. And I know you wouldn't take it any further, even if you would realize you're being hit on."

* * *

Kirstie unlocked the apartment door with the key Penny had given her. Her boss rarely asked her to do something on the weekend, so Kirstie knew how important it was. Since she was the only one in LA, she had also been the only one to do the work. But that didn't mean she was happy about being interrupted from the amazing weekend she was having. Luckily, it hadn't taken her more than an hour to do the actual work, but with traveltime, it still meant she had been gone for two hours.

She locked the door behind her and undressed in the living room, dropping everything right next to the apartment door. The soft sounds coming from the bedroom told her Leonard and Penny were having some fun time, and Kirstie decided to be as quiet as possible and see what they were doing.

She was very surprised at the scene that greeted her. On the bed lay Penny, arms and legs spread wide and tied at the four corners of her bed. She was blindfolded and her body was covered in swirls of chocolate syrup, which Leonard was currently licking off of her right shoulder blade.

Kirstie met Leonard's eyes at that point, and she raised her finger to her lips, asking him to not let Penny know about her arrival. She then used her hand to indicate she wanted to take a picture. Seeing his understanding, she went back to the living room, retrieving her smartphone.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Leonard moved away from Penny.

"Get back here," Penny nearly growled.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands," Leonard said, eliciting a smile from Penny, despite the clear frustration she was feeling at his departure. "I want to take a picture of this," he added.

Penny's smile grew. "Don't you have enough nude pictures of me yet?"

"Nope," Leonard said. "How can there ever be enough?"

Kirstie had moved to stand behind him, so that the sound of the camera would come from where Leonard was standing. She still didn't want Penny to know she was there as well. She wrapped one arm around Leonard, pressing herself tightly against his back, just because she wanted him to feel her. In her other hand she had her phone, which she held in front of both of them, before snapping a few pictures.

"Alright, you got your pictures, now come back here and get that chocolate off of me."

Leonard chuckled. "Still trying to make demands, are we? Maybe I should let you lay there for a while, teach you to be a little more patient."

"I've got plenty of patience," Penny asserted. "You _always_ take forever before you finally enter me, and I never complain. If that's not patience, I don't know what is."

Kirstie placed her mouth next to his ear. "You work on her right side, I'll take left," she whispered in his ear, to which he gave a nod. They both walked as quietly as possible to their position, ready to attack the tied up girl. They remained in their spot for a few seconds, and Kirstie pointed to her breasts to indicate that would be their first target.

"Still there, Baby," Penny asked, clearly not having heard them move, though not sounding worried.

Kirstie gave a nod and dropped to the bed, her tongue immediately lapping up the chocolate around Penny's nipple. She knew Leonard was working on the other breast just by the movement she could sense. Penny shivered slightly.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Welcome back, Sweetie."

Kirstie lifted her head briefly. "Glad to be back." She took Penny's erect nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and then grazing her teeth across as she pulled back. She lifted up again and repositioned herself to lick at the trail of chocolate on the inside of her inner thigh. From the corner of her eye she saw Leonard had moved on to Penny's forearm, close to the inside of her elbow.

Penny's moans became louder and more desperate as Leonard and Kirstie moved from spot to spot. When Kirstie returned to the inside of the thigh a little later, she could see Penny was dripping on the bed. Kirstie moved her tongue closer, mixing the chocolate with Penny's wetness. It wasn't long before Penny orgasmed loudly.

"Leonard," Kirstie drew his attention. She showed with her hands what her next plan was, not wanting to let Penny know ahead of time.

"Got it," he replied, grinning.

They moved in position, but remained far enough away from her so that she would have no idea where the attack was going to be next. Kirstie grinned and winked at Leonard when they both noticed the shivering and repeated swallowing Penny exhibited in nervous anticipation. Leonard counted down from three, and both of them moved in to lick the side of Penny's neck.

"Oh, God," Penny moaned, clearly surprised and ecstatic at their choice. Kirstie knew very well it was one of Penny's most sensitive spots, and judging by the way Leonard's eyes had lit up and had grinned at her, clearly he knew it, too.

* * *

Leonard stood near the kitchen island, watching the wrestling match Kirstie had initiated with Penny on the living room floor. They had paused briefly as Kirstie suggested the loser would have to prepare supper, while the winner was going to be rewarded by Leonard.

Leonard was enjoying the show just as much as he was anticipating rewarding the winner. The two women took the phrase 'playing dirty' quite literally, both of them taking every opportunity to lick or rub each other's sensitive spots in an attempt to gain an advantage. Not that it seemed to work all that well for either of them, as the attacker would get just as caught up in it as the attackee.

Currently, Penny was pinning Kirstie down, her tongue working on Kirstie's wet folds, an action much appreciated by the redhead, as she didn't even attempt to wriggle free from under Penny. All of a sudden Penny stopped. "Ha, three seconds. I won!"

"Fuck, don't stop now! I'm so close!"

Penny smirked. "Sorry, but only the winner gets a reward."

Kirstie pouted, moving her hand in between her legs, but not actually touching herself yet. "Not even a consolation prize?"

Leonard stood up and walked over to Penny. "Isn't it common in sports to congratulate each other on a good game?" He didn't miss the thankful look in Kirstie's eyes.

Penny looked up at him with a smile and a nod. "You are right, Leonard."

Leonard remained where he was, looking down at Penny as she repositioned in between Kirstie's legs and first planted a kiss before resuming her earlier licking of Kirstie's swollen lips. It only took about half a minute before Kirstie climaxed, her hands tangled up in Penny's hair.

Penny released herself from Kirstie's grasp, grinning broadly. "Good game, Sweetie." She stood up to stand next to Leonard, who put his arm around her waist. It took Kirstie a little while longer before she could get up off the floor as well.

"Good game, Penny."

Penny turned fully toward Leonard. "Okay Loverboy, it's time for my reward."

* * *

Penny had barely closed the bedroom door before she was being pushed against it by Leonard, his hot breath on her neck, his hands on her abdomen. "I'm glad you won," he said in a low voice. "I know _exactly_ how to reward you."

"You do, huh," Penny asked over her shoulder, her cheek pressed against the door. She gasped as he placed his leg between hers, inching them further apart.

"I do."

His confident reply increased her heart rate and it increased again as his hand moved from her abdomen down until his fingers reached her clit, barely touching it, but it had a profound effect on her regardless. Her breathing became erratic, and she moaned his name when his other hand cupped her breast, his thumb flicking her rock hard nipple.

The feeling of his erection against her bum cheek made her crave for more, her arousal already peaking. He rubbed her clit, making slow lazy circles and she orgasmed within seconds. Before being able to ask him if there was more to the reward, he turned her around, his mouth assaulting the nipple that hadn't received any attention yet and a finger started rubbing in between her folds.

She threw her head back in pleasure, not caring it came into contact with the bedroom door rather hard. It seemed Leonard was taking his job of rewarding her very serious and she knew her next orgasm was not gonna take too long to arrive. His mouth pulled back, pulling at her nipple before it was released.

Seconds later, his tongue flicked at her clit a few times and she heard herself growl. His mouth moved further down to lick between her folds, his thumb returning to her clit. "Oh, Baby." She wanted to say how amazing this felt, but she just couldn't talk. She placed her hands on the back of his head as she felt him move away.

Another growl escaped, this time out of frustration when both his mouth and thumb were no longer touching her. She was about to comment that his reward left something to be desired, but instead she yelped in surprise when he suddenly lifted her up. He carried her to the bed and literally dropped her on it. Before she could say a thing he entered her, inserting himself fully, then remaining still for a few seconds. He then pulled out of her slowly, only to slam back into her with force.

Penny's hands were gripping the back of his head again, moaning in pleasure as he again pulled out slowly, before slamming back into her hard. "Oh, fuck, yes!" She climaxed when he slammed back into her the third time, unable to hold it off.

"Turn around," he commanded a short while later as he pulled out. "Hands and knees," he added, unnecessarily, as Penny had understood immediately. Clearly, he was not done rewarding her, and she didn't mind in the least.

She was barely in position when his hands grabbed her hips and he entered again, slowly this time. He started at a slow pace but it felt just a wonderful as when he had slammed into her before. She was glad he held her by the hips, because her legs were getting weaker by the second. She couldn't hold herself up by her hands, her face now resting on the bed, as Leonard began to speed up.

She could feel another orgasm building, and she could sense Leonard was getting close to his climax. He was really pounding into her now, grunting with each thrust, his breathing labored. Penny had no idea how she managed to divert her attention, but she looked to the side to check if his inhaler was close by. Once she spotted it, she let herself be taken over by the immense pleasure he was providing. "Oh, Leonard! Oh, God! Yes!"

* * *

Kirstie glanced away from the television to the side when she heard the soft snore. Penny had fallen asleep, leaning against her. She then glanced to the other side, to see Leonard grinning at her, with a small nod toward Penny.

"Nice work, Tiger," she spoke softly. She had heard some of the things that had been going on in the bedroom while she had prepared their supper. She was very surprised at Penny's three orgasms in pretty quick succession, though Leonard had managed to get her off twice in a short amount of time yesterday. "You look pretty tired as well, Tiger," she added, noticing suddenly his eyes were almost at half mast. "Maybe I should put you guys to bed?"

"Only if you join us," Penny replied, surprising Kirstie. It was clear Penny was still tired, barely keeping her eyes open.

"But I'm not sleepy," Kirstie said.

"Leonard needs his pillow," Penny replied. "It's the last night he gets to enjoy it."

Kirstie smiled and turned toward Leonard. She moved to sit on her knees, facing him, her breasts at eye level for Leonard. "Is that true, Tiger? You need my girls tonight to sleep better?"

He just nodded, clearly too tired to talk, though his eyes were trying to focus on her breasts.

Going to bed early could have it's benefits, Kirstie realized. They might be up a little early tomorrow morning and have some fun before Penny would have to get ready. She leaned forward to reach for the remote that was beside Leonard, rubbing her breasts against his face, using her free arm to pull his head even closer. She turned off the TV, without moving away, allowing Leonard to rest his head there for a few more seconds. "Alright, let's get to bed then."

* * *

**A/N2: Even Kirstie is asking for a Monday morning ;) Regardless of there being a Monday chapter or not, there will be more of her in some future stories, I promise.**


	4. Monday

**A/N: Oh dear. The weekend is coming to an end.**

**I'm just a poor boy, don't own BBT (and don't make money with this either) but I hope some of you love me? At least enough to leave a review :)**

* * *

Kirstie awoke suddenly, not entirely sure why until she realized Leonard's head was not resting on her breast as it had the last two mornings she'd woken up in this bed. She turned her head and saw he was laying beside her, his head at the level of her breast, but he was laying on his back, breathing heavily. As her eyes traveled down a little further she understood why: Penny was currently licking at his erection.

Kirstie turned to lay on her side, pressing her breasts against his cheek, causing Leonard's eyes to open and his smile to grow. "I see you guys started without me." She gasped when Penny's finger brushed along her folds and she automatically lifted her right leg to give Penny better access.

"We just started, Sweetie," Penny said, pausing just long enough to do so, then continued to both lick Leonard's hard member and stroking her fingers between Kirstie's folds.

Kirstie used her hand to gently turn Leonard's face in her direction, his mouth immediately latching on to her now hard nipple. She pushed herself closer to him, burying his face with her breast, and moaned softly.

She moaned again when Leonard's hand grabbed her other breast, flicked his thumb across her nipple a few times, and then started to squeeze and rub. At the same time, Penny's finger had slipped inside and the combined sensation was taking her to her orgasm way faster than ever before.

Penny's mouth was on her folds, just as Kirstie orgasmed, lapping up the juices squirting out of her. Penny's mouth caused new sensations and Kirstie found herself ascending to another orgasm, but Kirstie wanted the next one to be different. "Penny, I want you to ride Leonard."

"You sure, Sweetie," Penny asked, clearly noticing Kirstie's reaction to what her mouth was doing.

"Uh huh," Kirstie said, moving her body out of the way to make room for Penny's legs. She watched as Penny slid herself onto Leonard's hard penis, then gently forced Leonard's face away from her breast. She sat up and placed her legs on either side of his head, placing her wet pussy on his mouth. She moaned when Leonard's tongue darted out, licking along the length of her folds.

Kirstie leaned forward and kissed Penny on the mouth, her tongue seeking, and being granted, entrance. She moaned into Penny's mouth as Leonard's fingers joined his tongue, bringing her ever closer to another release.

She felt Penny moan in return, realizing her best friend was getting close to her own release as she rode her boyfriend. Their mouths separated and Kirstie threw her head in her neck, riding the waves of pleasure Leonard's skilled mouth and fingers were evoking in her.

"Oh, god... Leonard!"

Kirstie smiled at her friends loud climax, then vocalised her own release seconds later. She watched Penny continue to ride Leonard, informing her he apparently hadn't climaxed yet. "Wanna switch," she asked Penny, who simply nodded and moved off of Leonard. Kirstie did the same, turning around and sliding her wet pussy on his cock, as Penny placed her pussy on Leonard's face.

Kirstie remained still, sensing that Leonard was close, and she needed him to postpone it, to allow her to reach her climax. After a little while, she set a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of his length sliding in and out of her. She remembered how impressed she'd been the first time she'd seen and felt his girth; the shortness of his body was definitely no indicator to this part of his anatomy.

She increased speed a little, closing her eyes to fully enjoy this feeling. She heard Penny's moans increasing in both frequency and volume, indicating her best friend was once again close to climaxing. It spurred her on to make sure both Leonard and her were not going to be too far behind. She leaned forward slightly, wanting the change in angle, and set a fast pace.

The changed position also allowed her mouth access to Penny's rock hard nipples, and she eagerly took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard and pulling it slightly along with her as she moved back and forth on Leonard. Penny's hand came up to the back of her head, pushing her closer to Penny's breasts.

"Oh, God, Leonard. I'm coming, Baby. Oh, yes, that's it Baby."

Kirstie switched to Penny's other breast, this time simply flicking her tongue across the hard nipple. Penny's moans became breathier and faster until she cursed loudly as her release came. Kirstie moved her mouth away, looking at Penny's face as she rode out the waves of ecstasy, eyes closed and a content smile on her lips.

When Penny rolled off of Leonard to simply lay beside Kirstie and him, Kirstie moved to press herself against him as she continued to ride his length. She could now feel her release approaching. Leonard's hands had moved toward her ass, squeezing her cheeks firmly. At the same time he started to move against her, increasing the force. It triggered her release unexpectedly, but Leonard came just seconds later. Kirstie remained on top of him, too exhausted and satisfied to move.

"Well, good morning," Penny said.

* * *

Leonard was sitting on Penny's couch, watching as Kirstie walked back to him, her phone in her hand. She plopped down beside him, placing one arm around him and leaning her face right next to his. With her phone in the other hand she snapped a few pictures, then brought the phone closer to check if at least one of them was good.

"Oh, this one is perfect," she said, turning the phone's display slightly toward Leonard. "Perfect, right?"

Damn, he hadn't shaven yet, and it definitely showed. "Geez, I should've shaven first."

"Are you kidding? You look totally hot like this."

He frowned at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah! Makes me wanna rip your clothes off. You know, if you had any on."

He chuckled. "Good thing I'm naked, then."

Kirstie nodded. "Uh huh. There, I emailed you a copy and I friended you on Facebook."

Leonard leaned forward to grab his phone from the coffee table, and accepted the friend request. He wanted to lean back, but Kirstie had put herself right behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Take another picture, Tiger."

Leonard held out his arm and snapped a few pictures, hoping for the best; he'd never been good at making selfies and nine of ten times parts of his head would be cut off. He was almost afraid to check them, with Kirstie's chin still on his shoulder. He was relieved to find both their faces were in the frame on all the pictures, one having the both of them perfectly centered.

"Good choice," Kirstie agreed when she saw him delete all but that one.

Leonard grinned and placed his phone back on the table and felt Kirstie move away. He sat back and Kirstie turned toward him, putting her arms around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"So, you had fun this weekend?"

Leonard grinned again. "Definitely."

"Yeah, me too," Kirstie said smiling.

The realization that the weekend had ended increased his desire to have sex with her one last time, before she had to leave. Right at that moment Penny walked into the living room, dressed in her Cheesecake Factory uniform, and Leonard didn't know what to do. Penny was dressed and, by the looks of it getting ready to leave.

"Hey Sweeties," Penny said cheerfully, one of the few times Leonard had ever seen her this upbeat at this earlier hour. "I have to hurry or I'll be late."

Both Kirstie and Leonard got up and walked over to her. Kirstie was the first to speak, pulling Penny into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for this weekend. It really was amazing."

Penny smiled. "I know, right? I can't believe I didn't do this a long time ago." She moved over to Leonard. "Hey, you," she said, kissing him lovingly on the lips. "I'll see you later tonight?"

Leonard nodded, smiling. "You bet."

Penny smiled brightly. "Good." She turned slightly, holding out an arm. "Okay, group hug." The three of them hugged for a couple of long seconds. "Alright, I have to go now. Leonard, you're responsible for making sure Kirstie gets on that plane safely and in a good mood. See you tonight, Baby."

* * *

"Here we are," Kirstie said as she opened the door to the apartment her company rented. She gestured to the sectional couch with a smile. "Have a seat," she said as she walked in that direction, her eyes falling on the bags she had placed there on Friday. "Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to show these to Penny," she said, holding up one of the bags. "You'll have to make pictures," she said, placing the bag back on the floor to take off her dress and underwear. She noticed Leonard averting his eyes, blushing slightly. She tilted her head to the side. "You do realize you've seen me naked for three days right? Hell, you've only seen me in clothes for half an hour!"

"Well, yeah. But that was with Penny's knowledge and approval."

Kirstie walked over and sat down beside him, facing him. "What did Penny tell you Friday?" When he seemed unsure what she was referring to, she elaborated. "About the free pass?"

"Oh, uh," he stammered. "Only for the weekend."

Kirstie shook her head, hiding her smile when his eyes had focused on her breasts. "No, valid until I get on the plane. Does this apartment look like an airplane?"

He chuckled. "No. But I don't think Penny meant this?"

"What did she tell you an hour ago, about your responsibilities?"

"To make sure you get on that plane safely and in a good mood... oh!"

Kirstie smiled broadly, nodding. "Exactly. Penny knows my plane doesn't leave until ten pm. She also gave me this last night," she said, turning around and bending down to grab her purse. She dug through the contents, then held up the item Penny had given, holding it out to Leonard.

Leonard grinned. "My lucky inhaler." He looked at her then. "Okay, clearly she approves."

"Why is that your lucky inhaler?"

Leonard shrugged. "Every time I had that inhaler with me, I wound up in bed with a girl. That's why I gave it to Penny when we got together, as a symbol that I wouldn't cheat on her."

She noticed his blush. "Aw, that's so romantic. You really are the romance ninja, aren't you?"

He grinned and nodded. "I guess I am. What would you have done if I hadn't believed all of this?"

She smiled, digging through her purse once more. "Penny told me this would convince you and I should give it to you even if you did understand about the inhaler." She handed him a post-it, folded; she hadn't read it, having promised to Penny she wouldn't.

Leonard laughed as he read the note. "Oh, that would definitely have convinced me." He looked up at her. "It says 'I want you to fuck her brains out.'"

She laughed. "You definitely will, Tiger. But let me put on the outfits and you can take pictures to show Penny later tonight."

* * *

Leonard was once again naked, sitting on the sectional, with Kirstie sitting in his lap, grinding slightly against him, and his face buried in between her breasts. Her sexy outfits had looked amazing on her, and he was sure Penny was going to enjoy seeing them, but he was glad she was now naked again.

He realized they'd have another eight hours before she'd have to get ready and go to the airport. Eight hours with just her and no Penny. Even though Penny had given him permission and was even expecting him to this, it still felt like it was wrong, making it just a bit more exciting.

He felt Kirstie lift up, causing his face to be buried a bit deeper in between her breasts. At the same time her hand guided his erection to her entrance, at which point she teased him by not actually sliding on him, just letting the tip of his head slide against her wet folds.

Leonard turned his head to take her hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard. His hand moved grab her other breast, squeezing it firmly, before pinching and rolling her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. It had the intended effect, as Kirstie moaned loudly before letting herself drop on him, his full length sliding in.

Leonard slipped on hand between them, rubbing her clit in slow circles, causing her moans to turn into groans, her head thrown back in her neck. Leonard smirked, pleased at the results. His hands moved around to her ass, alternating between squeezing and rubbing her buttcheeks.

Kirstie was speeding up and Leonard was sure she was getting close, which was a good thing, because he'd already been close before she had even begun teasing him at her entrance.

"Almost there, Tiger," she whispered. "God, yes."

Leonard grunted each time she dropped back on him, faster and faster. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he spilled into her, his head falling back in his neck as he did so. Kirstie increased her pace once more.

"Oh, Tiger, oh yes, yes, yes!" She collapsed against him, panting heavily. They remained like this for perhaps a minute before she moved off of him. "That felt so good," she said, a content smile on her lips.

* * *

Kirstie turned her head slightly to see the top Leonard's head, his face on her breast, still sleeping. Her phone's alarm would go off soon, to allow her time to take a shower and get ready to leave for the airport.

The afternoon had been amazing. One of the highlights had been when she had finished packing her suitcase. Leonard had been teasing her as she had been packing, rubbing along her folds, and she knew she'd been dripping by the time she finished packing. Leonard had then come up behind her, placing her right leg on the bed and bending her over forward, before entering her in a powerful move.

She liked it rough, but knew, through Penny, that Leonard wasn't that comfortable with it, so she hadn't even asked him. And truthfully, he hadn't been that rough. But he hadn't asked for permission, or even said a word. He just positioned her and fucked her, one arm wrapped around her midsection, the other pushing her head down as he mercilessly pounded into her. And she had loved every single second of it.

She glanced down again when she felt Leonard stir, grinning when a few seconds later she felt his erection against her leg. "Glad you're awake, Tiger." She felt his grin against her breast, as his hand came up to massage her other breast. "Definitely glad you're awake," Kirstie reaffirmed, her body responding to his touch almost immediately.

Leonard's hand moved down in between her legs briefly, his fingers probing between her folds. Next thing she knew, Leonard had moved in between her legs and entered her.

"Hmm, you're spoiling me, Tiger," Kirstie said as he set a nice pace, his mouth traveling across her breasts, in an apparent attempt to hit every spot. She moaned when the phone's alarm sounded. "Don't stop, Tiger," she said as she grabbed the annoying device from the bedside table to turn off the alarm. "Still plenty of time," she added.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Kirstie answered, smiling at the fact that Leonard had not slowed down his kissing and licking to ask her. "Don't need, oh yes! Don't need a lot of time."

His mouth was evoking some amazing sensations as he began to focus on her nipples. Combined with his stroking in and out of her, her climax was approaching fast. "Oh, fuck, yes. Oh, shit! Almost there, Tiger. Oh God, yes!" She was bunching up the sheets in both fists, her climax so close. She surrendered to the blissful release, screaming loudly.

* * *

"I really don't know how to show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me," Leonard said, holding Penny close.

Penny's hand caressed his face. "I did it for us, baby. I wanted this as much as you." She then smiled, a gleam in her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure you already showed me how much you appreciated it."

Leonard chuckled. "I can't believe I was even able to do anything, considering the crazy amount of sex I've had in the last three days."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, we kept you pretty busy, didn't we?"

They were silent for a while, simply enjoying being in each other's arms, until Leonard remembered something. "Oh, Kirstie had wanted to show you some of her new sexy outfits, so she had me take pictures."

"Oh, I remember her telling me she bought some new stuff. Can I see them?"

"Sure," Leonard replied, reaching for his phone on the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger.

"She's so pretty," Penny said after they'd looked at the pictures. "And those new outfits, especially the second one? Damn, that's just so hot."

Leonard smiled, noticing her nipples had become hard. "I can tell you really enjoyed these pictures."

Penny blushed slightly, obviously having noticed him noticing her arousal. "She's just so damn sexy."

"No argument there," Leonard agreed. "You do realize she just changed from one into the next right in front of me, right? And let me tell you, she had no problem turning her outfit changing into a sexy stripact."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, she'd be an amazing stripper. Did you know by then the two of you were going to have some private time?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah. Well, not when she just took of her street clothes right in front of me. I didn't really believe her until she gave me my lucky inhaler."

"You got that, right?"

He nodded again. "Oh yeah. But the note gave me absolute certainty."

She grinned. "Good." She yawned. "I guess it's time we get to sleep. I have to work again tomorrow, but luckily not until four pm." She turned to him. "I hope you'll be able to sleep though, now that your new pillow is gone."

He chuckled. "I admit I'll miss it, but I'm sure I'll have no trouble sleeping." He placed his phone back on the nightstand, hooking up the charger, and turned back to spoon Penny. "I love you," he said to the back of her head, one arm under her body to hold her hand, the other arm resting in the curve of her hip, holding her close against him.

"I love you too."

Leonard smiled. Yes, he would miss Kirstie, but spooning his girlfriend in the familiar and comfortable way meant a whole lot more to him than being able to sleep with his head atop those large breasts. Nonetheless, this weekend had been a perfect way to start his vacation, and he was sure he would never forget it. "Goodnight Penny," he whispered, her soft snores the only response.

* * *

**A/N2: This is not the last you've read about Kirstie (amusing factoid: Kirstie has become such a favorite that while working on chapter 4 of Movie Repercussion Penny's assistant was suddenly named Kirstie, instead of Andrea; oopsie). At some point there will be a sequel (placed in New York) and a prequel (placed in Nebraska, the play date years). After I finished various other ideas I have waiting to be turned into stories. I hope you all enjoyed this weekend as much as Leonard, Penny and Kirstie have :)**


End file.
